


Stay The Night

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexual Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This is basically shameless plotless fluff and frankly i regret nothing bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets someone at a formal event. He doesn't expect much, but is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

It was one of those stupid social events, the charity fundraisers that were less for helping the needy and more for fake compliments, hidden barbs and socialising.

Tony hated it.

Of course, he didn't show it. Each person he spoke to was met with his brightest and fakest smile, with a hint of flattery and just enough sass to keep them entertained.

Man, he'd do anything to be in his workshop right now.

A woman caught his eye, tall, willowy and sly-looking. Her long hair cascaded down her back in dark curls and her crimson lips were scarily similar to the colour of blood, a fact not helped at all when she gave him the most predator smirk he ever had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of.

He sent her a smile in return, before turning to face Rhodey once more, repressing a shudder.

"She is terrifying," Rhodey muttered, apparently noticing the possible-shark-hybrid.

"Tell me about it," Tony grumbled, turning casually to an angle that would mean that he was no longer at risk of catching her eye again. Rhodey took another sip of his drink, casting a lazy eye around the room before his eye caught on someone. Probably a girl that he would now have a crush on for the next week or so. Whatever.

Tony bit his lip. On one hand, he knew that it was about time that he started being seen with someone again. His last screw had been almost three weeks ago and the media was getting antsy, rumours of his 'settling down' floating cautiously within two weeks. He had an image to maintain, dammit. A reputation to uphold.

On the other hand, he really, really, really couldn't be bothered for yet another person to worry about. The past three weeks had been utter bliss without faint but constant worry of having a date to deal with, without the steady stream of a high voice nattering away in his ear when he had other more important stuff to be thinking about.

"He's hot," Rhodey was saying next to him. Tony looked up.

"Who is?" he asked distractedly.

Rhodey didn't answer immediately, opting instead to take a long sip of his drink before replying, "In the corner, Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous."

Tony snuck a quick glance around the room, eyes scanning past all the old-looking men in suits and make-up coated women and wow, yeah, Rhodey had a good eye for men for a self-proclaimed straight dude. The guy was tall, built like a fucking brick shithouse, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a general boys' scout look about him. 10/10, definitely recommend.

Rhodey grinned at him when, a whole minute later, Tony was still staring at the god-blessed beauty that was gracing the room.

"Very smooth," he snorted.

Tony stuck his tongue out childishly. "Whatever, my lovely manbitch. You're just jealous because your inherent heterosexuality means you never have a chance with him."

Rhodey rolled his eyes in that fond way he and Pepper had a habit of doing, watching as Tony drained his drink before setting it down purposefully. "No thanks, I'm cool."

"You sure?" Tony asked, before frowning. "Why am I trying to convince you to hit on him? I take that back, your inherent heterosexuality is a good thing when I'm picking up guys."

When Rhodey didn't reply, Tony turned back to look at him. His dark lips were pursued and his brow furrowed, looking worried.

"What?" he said finally when Rhodey continued to do nothing but watch him concernedly. "What?"

"Nothing," Rhodey said finally. "Just, be careful, 'kay? You know you don't have to do this, right?"

Tony gave him an indulging smile. "I know." God, Tony did not regret telling Rhodey he was asexual. It was nice to hear someone act like not wanting sex was okay.

Rhodey nodded seriously, before playfully punching Tony's shoulder. "Go get 'em."

Tony grinned and, with a salute, got up to walk over to the Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous.

Easier said than done. Less than two steps in, a short plump man with too much gel for someone with such a large bald patch, stepping into his path and struck up a conversation about a recent research paper with the most sickeningly simpering voice Tony had ever suffered through.

Ugh.

"...And an extremely successful inventor from Hungary, I'm sure you have heard of his name, Ábel M-"

"No offence," Tony said distractedly, eyes searching for the mysterious blonde beauty who had just disappeared, dammit. "But I really don't care."

The annoying shit started to splutter indignantly and there was probably something Tony should say to diffuse the situation, maybe gain back his favour with a charming smile or something, but right now, he couldn't possibly care less because he was not going to let someone that cute get away.

"Excuse me," he said to the still-spluttering idiot, stealing his drink and continued his way across the large room, eyes searching every nook and cranny.

He was squinting at the balcony, wondering if that was where Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous had gone off to, when he bumped into a very solid chest, almost falling backwards if it weren't for the strong arm now wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, sorry," a voice said. Tony blinked and there, standing impossible close to him with his hand on the small of his back and his arm a comfortable heat, even through the material of their suits was-

"Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous," Tony said delightedly. Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous's brow wrinkled cutely and he looked confused. He laughed though, so Tony was counting that one as a win.

"Um, if that's what you want to call me?" he said. His laugh was the cutest of cute, like puppy piles and kitten sneezes and Bruce's hair after he's just woken up. "But most people call me Steve."

It took Tony a moment to realise that yep, he still wasn't standing on his own two feet and Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous still his his very buff and probably very gorgeous arm was still around his waist and whilst that was a very good thing (he could feel the arm muscles), the other people in the room were starting to stare a little.

"Can I stand?" Tony prompted. Colour bloomed in Steve's cheeks and he stepped back hastily, apparently embarrassed. He was very pretty when embarrassed, Tony mused. Pink was very becoming on boy scouts, apparently. He should send a memo to whoever was currently in charge of-

Huh. So apparently, Tony was drunker than he thought he was. That was, well, something.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern, like he wasn't a complete stranger, like he actually cared about him and was Steve always this compassionate to strangers? The guy looked like he spent all his free time helping little old ladies cross the road. He probably worked at an animal shelter, saving puppies and kittens.

Tony eyed the muscles that strained Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous's shirt (yep, that name was definitely sticking). Maybe personal trainer was closer to the mark. Hmm.

"Do you work at a gym or an animal shelter?" Tony asked, drawing himself up to full height - which was only to Steve's chin, dammit - and squinting into baby blue eyes, which were currently blinking in confusion.

"Um, no? I'm a freelance illustrator," Steve said, before grimacing and looking away awkwardly. "Which sounds really lame compared to your profession, Mr Stark."

What a fucking cutie. Tony kind of wanted to keep this one. Forever. "Tony," he corrected, swiftly stealing a drink from a passerby. "Call me Tony. You're cute enough."

Steve laughed slightly, running a hand through his hair. His cheeks were stained pink again. Pretty.

"That sounds pretty cool though," Tony said wisely, or as wisely as one could sound when trying to contain hiccups. Maybe he shouldn't have stolen that drink - it was stronger than he had expected. "Freelance illustrator. Sounds, I dunno, fancy. I wanna be able to say that. 'Tony Stark, billionaire philanthropist, genius and freelance illustrator."

Steve paused. "It only sounds cool when put next to the billionaire philanthropist and genius part," he admitted.

Tony waved his hands, dismissing Steve's words. "If I say your job is cool, then your job is cool," he said, nodding firmly.

Tony would probably be offended if someone was trying not to laugh at him, you know, only if it was someone other than Mr Blonde-Buff-And-Gorgeous. Somehow, he felt okay with making an exception.

They didn't say anything for a moment. Tony knew that he should probably fill the silence, but it was surprisingly comfortable, considering they were complete strangers. Steve hummed lightly, seemingly content and Tony took the opportunity to study his features.

"You're really cute," Tony said suddenly. "Like, really cute. Your eyes are beautiful. You should go into modelling. Or at least earn money off your pretty face."

Steve gaped, jaw falling in disbelief that was completely unwarranted in Tony's opinion. He stared for a moment, unmoving and clearly bewildered. Tony watched as red began to creep up his collar once more.

"Are you joking?" Steve said finally, eyebrows rising incredulously. " _You're_ telling me I'm pretty enough to go into modelling?"

Tony frowned. "What, am I too ugly to make that suggestion?"

Steve let out a high laugh, shaking his head. "The opposite," he promised and Tony was drunk but not too drunk to know what Steve was telling him. A triumphant grin curled his lips.

"Wanna tell me how pretty I am somewhere private?" he suggested, lewd smirk in place and stepping closer, just close enough so that if he moved just an inch forward, their lips would meet. A suit-clad business man paused near them, looking as though he wanted to say something before realising that maybe it wasn't the right time. Good. This was Tony's chance and it wasn't going to be fucked up by some crusty old man.

Steve's face dropped and he looked vaguely disappointed. Huh. "Um, no thanks? I'm asexual, so..."

Tony froze. "What?" he asked breathlessly. "You're what?"

"Asexual?" Steve frowned, looking slightly uncomfortable. His eyes shifted side to side suddenly, like he wanted to get out of the conversation. "You know, um, no sexual attraction?"

"I know what it means," Tony said impatiently, grinning brightly. "Man, could you get any more perfect?"

"Huh?" Steve looked confused.

"If I tell you a secret," Tony began solemnly, and he would probably regret this when he was more sober but to hell with closets and shit. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"You're really drunk," the blonde said instead. When Tony stared at him intently, he finally sighed. "Um, I promise?"

Tony nodded, satisfied. "I'm asexual too," he confided before sighing. It was a lot off his chest - when was the last time he had told someone? Too long.

Steve's eyebrows were furrowed endearingly. "Really?" he asked before flushing. "Sorry, that was rude. It's just..."

"I'm always with some girl or other?" Tony asked, smiling when Steve looked sheepish and jerked a single nod. God, this man was too cute. "I was like that for a while, throughout college and a few years after. I was trying to kind of, I dunno, force myself to enjoy it? And now I just carry on for the media."

"You don't have to enjoy it," Steve said, in a passionate tone that kind of made Tony want to coo. "It's okay to not enjoy something other people do. Look, I don't like Star Wars, I don't feel ashamed for that."

Tony blinked. "You don't like Star Wars?" he asked, bewildered before sounding accusing. "You don't like Star Wars? What the hell?"

"I only watched one movie and it wasn't all that," Steve shrugged. "But that's beside the point-"

"Nope, I'm taking you home and showing you all the Star Wars movies in existence," Tony said stubbornly, wrapping his hand around Steve's wrist and tugging him in the direction of the exist, barely aware of the gaping stares that followed them. "No way you are continuing in life after only watching on Star Wars movie."

"You are super drunk," Steve said in an awed voice, but made no effort to pull away, taking the stares in his stride.

Yep, Tony was keeping this one.

\--------------------------

"Tony, your sexcapades are in the news again," Pepper's voice called from the vague direction of the kitchen. "Though, I must say, I approve of your choice, your new boytoy looks delicious."

Tony groaned, unwilling to wake up and face the blinding light from the curtains. He snuggled into the comfortingly warm pillow.

"His ass is a piece of art," she continued. "And boy oh boy, them muscles..."

"This is slightly awkward," a familiar voice whispered, stifling a laugh and Tony opened an eye to find a gorgeous blonde, slightly embarrassed Boy-Scout-looking guy and oh, yeah, Tony remembered dragging him home to watch Star Wars, and then they'd watched Lion King and Harry Potter and then listened to the entire soundtrack of Hamilton.

And the 'pillow' he was snuggled into? Was Steve's naked chest. It took Tony several seconds to realise that the warm weight around his waist was Steve's arm, a strong and grounding presence. The two were entangled in each other, not a single part of their bodies not touching, their chests pressed flushed against the others, arms around their bodies and their legs tangled until it was difficult to tell whose foot was whose. Tony felt as though he should be awkward - after all, every single one of his one night stands had been kicked out of the building immediately but this, this was warm, affectionate and so non-sexual that Tony couldn't help but kind of feel good.

And the fact that Steve was adorably attractive when he woke up, with tussled hair, bleary eyes and slow blinks, was definitely an added bonus.

"I don't think she realises I'm still here?" Steve mumbled into Tony's hair as he nuzzled the top of his head lightly.

"Holy shit," Tony mumbled as he remembered his confession. "Holy fucking shit." Had he really just told a complete stranger that he was asexual after all these years of facades and covers? Damn.

"You okay?" Steve frowned, resting his hand lightly on the top of Tony's head, where, yep, he was still cuddling into the blonde.

"They're awfully excited whenever it's a guy-" Pepper continued, her voice a lot closer and Tony was given less than a second to panic before the door opened and she stepped into the room and shit, this was awkward.

"And- oh."

"Shit," Tony muttered. "This is not what it looks like."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, nodded disbelievingly. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing her favourite denim shorts and a plaid shirt, a far cry from the classy dress she had worn just yesterday. Her nose wrinkled confusedly.

"It's really not what it looks like," Steve added helpfully and Tony groaned into Steve's hard chest because didn't the guy know when to shut up? "Literally nothing happened."

"Really?" Pepper asked, and now she sounded more intrigued than disbelieving. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she walked purposefully towards the bed, that intimidating stride that vaguely reminded him of Boudicca making him smile fondly. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching Steve intently.

Tony tried and failed not to laugh when Steve squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You guys didn't have sex?" she asked bluntly. Steve turned red, looking scandalised at the question but Tony, who was well-adapted to Pepper's No-Bullshit attitude, answered with a confident and firm 'no'.

"We just watched a bunch of movies," he elaborated before pausing and adding, "And listened to an entire musical soundtrack. With, like, almost fifty songs."

"Forty-six," Steve corrected quietly, still blushing. Tony snorted.

"You would remember the exact number of songs in a musical soundtrack," Tony said fondly, patting the blonde's cheek affectionately before placing a light kiss there.

Pepper smiled. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it."

And she did, leaving the room and giving him a break for the entire day. Tony had been suspicious, sure, but he wasn't about to complain any time soon. He and Steve lay in bed for a while long, Tony basking in the domesticity of it, before they got up, made pancakes, argued over whether or not pineapples should be put on pizzas and grabbed coffee at Tony's favourite coffee shop.

And just as Tony was about to wave goodbye to his apparently firmly platonic new friend, Steve swooped in for a sweet kiss. They met again later in the week, then the next week, and then the next.

It wasn't perfect but it was them, and that was all Tony wanted.


End file.
